


Be mine, Valentine.

by FoxLight



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxLight/pseuds/FoxLight
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day themed Tumblr asks. Various ships.





	Be mine, Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask #1: Jlaire + proposal or Darby + anniversary

There she was, standing in a dress, a steady wind from the mountains whipping at her hair. She looked calm, serene, and utterly unlike the fretting puddle of nerves he’d become as he lingered in the shadow of the tree line far away.

“I can’t do this,” Jim rubbed a hand over his face, scratching at the shadow of scruff that had developed in the wake of his age. 

“Of course you can,” A figure fell into place beside him. “Young Atlas.” 

Blinky had undergone a similar stint with him earlier that day, offering his own time-ripened words of encouragement, but where the leader of Trollmarket failed in his knowledge of human customs, Strickler excelled. And so, he found himself prompting the instructor for advice.

“Ugh, I’m going to have a heart attack. ‘Twenty-six year old troll-war veteran dies of nervous butterflies.’ Make sure they get it right in the papers.” He tried to smooth back his chin-length hair, which seemed always to pop up in one spot no matter how much gel he used. The thudding of his heart grew even stronger when his eyes wandered to Claire, who stood facing away from them as she waited near the edge of Arcadia Oak’s most popular scenic overlook. 

Funny how things came full circle. After making it through high school, both college and older age had seen them following separate paths for a while. Their relationship had never “fizzled out” so much as it had undergone necessary pauses. They needed time and distance to better themselves, and to figure out who they really were beneath the obligation of Trollhunting. Claire had gone off to a big-city university; he’d traveled east and around the world. There was, of course, the occasional meet-up (the Gyre made travel easy and cheap). Years later, they would both come back to the place where it all began: Arcadia Oaks. They both had apartments here now, and lives that had grown as lovingly tangled together as ever.  

Two years back into a steady relationship, he’d finally come to the conclusion that, despite his constant fretting and many flaws, she was never going to chase him away. He’d had Blinky and Strickler help him with the ring, fashioning it himself out of a rare piece cut from the Heartstone’s core. She could carry the Trollmarkets heart, and his, with her always.  

“You’re going to be just fine.” Strickler’s voice dragged him back to the present. “Everything will fall into place once you get up there and see her face-to-face.”

“Easy for you to say; you’re older than dirt. You’re not as prone to making mistakes.”

Strickler snorted. “That couldn’t be further from the truth. You will find that as you age, Young Atlas, you only become less certain of yourself, not more. I am just as prone to making mistakes as ever. The only difference between us is that I have learnt to embrace them, whereas you have yet to discover that those who are dearest to you will love you despite your shortfalls — sometimes even _because_ of them. The bond you share with Claire is strong. You need only acknowledge it as such.”

The younger man closed his eyes and swallowed. “You’re right. It’s just…we were apart from each other for _years,_ and I’ve still got this whole half-troll thing going on…” He switched into his other form, and then switched back. “I don’t know if that’s something she wants to be bound to for the rest of her life.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, I’m afraid.” A low laugh bubbled from the changeling’s throat. “But if there’s one thing I know about being with a human, it’s that these things do more to enhance a relationship than hinder it. It can be a lot of fun if–”

“Ooo-kay, you can draw a little line right there, man.” With a pretend pencil, he made a squiggly line in the air. “That is already more than I want to hear.”

Green eyes rolled, though with affection. “Your mother and I are happy, is all I’m saying. Claire knows what you are. She’s not under any illusions. Besides, she’s a powerful sorceress; if anyone need worry, it’s you.” He smirked. “Now hurry along before she figures out that we’re all poised here behind the bushes. Barbara and Blinky have the cameras. Aaarrgghhh, Drall, Enrique, and NotEnrique are hanging in a patch of shade beneath the edge of the cliff waiting to surprise her after you’re done. Toby is somewhere in trying to keep the rest of the gang quiet, but he won’t be successful for long.”

Jim tried to hide his nervous swallow. “Thanks, Strickler,” he said, a glimmer of fondness shining in his crystal eyes, “for everything.”

The changeling shot him a knowing look, and though shorter than the boy now (at least, in human form), he reached up to ruffle a hand through his former pupil’s hair. When his hand reached the back of the kid’s head, he pulled him forward, nudging his forehead to Jim’s in a trollish gesture. 

Jim smiled, but then felt something slip into his hand.

“Don’t forget the ring,” Strickler whispered, and then sent the boy’s head away with a chuckle. “Go on then, make proper fool of yourself.”

“I’ll do that,” Jim waved the changeling off, teeth flashing white with mirth. 

The Trollhunter closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then focused on the individual who’d stormed his thoughts the entire evening. Her hair was longer now, her face too, but she still had that wild, wondrous look in her dark brown eyes that challenged the world, and tore away at his hero heart. 

Those eyes were looking away from him now, focused on the burning colors that swirled through the setting sky. Now was the time. He had to get this right.

He looked at Strickler one last time, into the green eyes that were measured with paternal pride, and squared his shoulders resolutely.

“Ok,” he said, and then tucked his head beneath a branch as he stepped out into the sun-dipped clearing. 

A few steps saw him sneaking up behind her, the call of evening birds a shield against his weighted footfalls.

“Hey,” he saw her shoulders jump and smiled, stepping into her view as she turned. 

“Hey,” she reflected, the alarm in her eyes fading as she drew closer. She put a hand to his chest, and the butterflies within him returned all over. 

‘Can’t turn back now, Jimbo,’ he could almost hear Toby’s voice in his head. ‘C’mon, she’s the girl of your dreams.’

“You look pale,” her smile faded as her touch drifted up to catch his face. “ _and_ you’re late. Did something happen on the way here?” 

“No, I uh,” He palmed the back of his neck, “I’m fine, really. Crispy, even.”  

A brow lifted and she folded her arms. “Oh, now I _know_ something happened.” 

“I just got caught up talking to Blinky, that’s all. You know how he is.” He took her hand in his. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.”

“That’s alright,” she squeezed his hand, and then drew him closer into a hug. “It’s a beautiful evening, and you’re totally worth waiting for, especially when you’re brining food,” she teased, and looked around behind him. “So where is this fancy picnic dinner you promised?”

“Oh, it’s coming.” He said, keeping an arm around her waist as he looked toward the horizon. “I’m having it delivered. And it’s a ‘special’ dinner, not a ‘fancy’ one. ‘Special,’” he emphasized. 

“Oh ‘special,’” she mocked him. “I hope it doesn’t involve moldy socks, because that’s what NotEnrique put in my ‘special’ birthday cake last year and let me tell you, it didn’t taste special at all.” 

Jim laughed, and then placed a kiss on top of her head as they both stared into the sun. Silence reigned for a time, and he would swear later on that his heartbeat was audible with how loudly it fluttered within its bony cage. If Claire heard it, she didn’t show it, a hand squeezing his hip as the weight of her head fell on his shoulder.

“Remember the first time we came out here,” his voice finally nudged its way out of his throat, “way back when those giant trash golem’s tried to attack us?”

“Of course I remember,” she nuzzled the edge of his leather-lined shoulder. His penchant for wearing jackets had never faded, but recent years had seen an upgrade in the material.

“What about when we sat on that bench and I completely blew my moment asking you out for the Spring Fling?”

She laughed, and turned to face him again, one hand sliding to his shoulder while the other found his palm. “Yeah, it was cute how flustered you were.”

“Cute?” He shot her a look. “I thought you were upset.”

“Maybe I was a little disappointed,” she shrugged. “But, it’s part of what made you stand out against the rest—you’ve always cared a lot about what other people think and feel. So, yeah, it was cute.”

The corner of his lip tugged up as she started to sway back and forth. 

“I also remember this.” She spun them around, playing along with his game. “Eres tú,” she sang, reflecting his words of nearly a decade prior.

Sharing in her mirth, he lifted an arm so that she could twirl beneath it, and then tugged her gently to his chest. 

“You know, I never asked where you learned to dance,” she said as they swayed in the orange glow, “did you take social as a kid?”

“Actually,” his head canted, somewhat abashed, “I asked Strickler to teach me right before Angor Rot invaded mom’s house. There was some downtime while we were waiting for Drall to get supplies, and I wanted to surprise you, so I figured what better teacher than your millennia-old enemy?” 

“Oh wow, I would have paid money to see that.”

“Thank God no one had a camera,” he said as he brushed his forehead against hers. “But, it was so worth it in the end. _You_ were worth it. That dance was pure magic. Even though we didn’t get to kiss, I‘d never take it back.”

“Me neither,” her face edged closer.

And just like that, he knew what to say. 

“We’ve had so many adventures together since that night.” He pulled back somewhat, wanting to laugh at the confusion on her brow. “Traveled so many places.”

“Yeah, we have.” The crease between her brows grew even more profound when his smile faded.

“And there have been times, too often, when I thought one of us was going to lose the other.” A steady hand rose, fingers curling as he traced the side of her face. “But every single time I think we have nothing left to hope for, every time I think we can’t possibly come up with something new, you prove me wrong, you surprise me, and I never want to stop being surprised.”

And just like that, the sun settled into the most blazing orange, as though timing itself with his words.

It wouldn’t be like the spring dance of so many years ago. This time, he would muster courage to ask. He reached into his back pocket to grab the box, and popped it open.  Then, clasping her hand in his, he bent low on one knee. 

Claire’s eyes widened. She knew exactly what this was.

“Jim,” her free hand flew to her mouth, tears threatening.  

“Claire Maria Nuñez,” he said as the wind whipped past them. “There’s one pretty big adventure that we haven’t been on yet. I could never deserve to travel on it with you, but I want to stay by your side anyways.  You stayed with me and accepted me through the worst possible moments we could’ve had together,” his lips pressed together, nearly losing his composure with the threat of tears. In response, her tears fell freely, “and through the very best, and I want to do the same for you. Always.” He squeezed her he and at his voice warbled, bright eyes burning as they focused on hers. “From the very first time I met you I was so, so in love. I made a complete fool of myself, and I’m still doing that. I’m still the fumbling boy you asked to be your Romeo that day on the bleachers. Every time I put the amulet on, and every time I take it off, I’m doing it for you. That has never changed, and it never, ever will. Claire, I don’t know what you’ll think of me for this, but as always with you, it’s worth the risk. I love you with my entire soul. Will you keep it crispy with me for the rest of our lives?” He pushed the ring into the light.

Claire sniffed, and wiped a palm across her faced as she tried to catch her tears. 

“Of course I will, you goofball.” She said, and then pulled him up into a heady kiss. After a moment she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her, as always. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” She said, her lips tracing down his own tear-stained face as they clung together above the city lights, twilight descending.

“I’m such a sap,” he said self-consciously, wiping his face briefly against her shoulder.

“I love you for it,” was her response, as she tugged him back and deepened the kiss. Her hands were flying around his neck, and through his hair, frantically covering all the ground they could.

“Get it, C-Bomb!” Darci’s voice came roaring through the bushes, and the illusion of privacy was shattered. Music filtered into the air from somewhere hidden.

Claire laughed as she pulled away. “What?” she turned in the direction of the sound.

AAARRRGGHH!!! was the first to jump away from his hiding spot, with Enrique and NotEnrique clinging to his back. “Surprise!” They all yelled in unison.

“Yeah, Sis!” Now the height of a ten-year-old child, NotEnrique rushed in to hug her, long, gangly green arms squeezing hard. Not far behind him, his human “brother” followed suit.

Steve and Eli came popping out of the bushes, the former holing a boom box wide to the air as the latter pumped his fist to the beat. 

“I’m going to need ten of your dollars, Master Jim. I just lost a bet to your mother on whether or not you would come to tears.”

Barbara laughed and wiped at her own tears as she took both Jim and Claire into her arms. “I know my boy.”

Another child, of a similar age to Enrique, came running up from somewhere behind her, green eyes and dark hair, undeniably bearing Strickler’s human mark. Or did Strickler bear his? It was hard to tell.

“Olly, olly oxen free!” Toby’s age-deepened voice came out of nowhere, grabbing the kid with a bear-like arm before he could get to Jim. “Oh no! It’s a bear attack. The great Waltolomew felled by the blow of the mighty War Hammer!”

“No one calls me that!” the kid harrumphed as he tried ferociously not to giggle — attempting (and failing) to be as serious and straight-faced as his happenstance father. “It’s Olly.” 

“There you are you little imp,” Stickler directed his voice to the child as he came upon them. “You were supposed to stay with me.”

Drall, meanwhile, had somehow managed to hide an entire grill behind his back. As he took it out, he lit it with a spark of his axe against his false arm. “Who wants chorizo?!” he shouted into the chaos.

Claire’s father seemed to appear from thin air, as though summoned by the word. “I will show you how to make them sing,” he explained stoutly as he took a set of tongs from the blue troll’s hand. Claire’s mother rolled her eyes from behind. 

And just like that, everyone was there. 

Mentally, Jim took a step back, as through viewing the scene from the distance of a spyglass. Here, in front of him, was everything he’d ever wanted: friends, a family, more father figures then he ever knew what to do with, and of course, Claire. All of them made a picture perfect scene within the twilight.

“I’m proud of you two,” Blinky spoke as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, while the other two hands still held their cameras. “I had always hoped it would come to this, and when the time is right I will perform our troll ceremony. You can have any time once you’re done with the human part."

“Thanks, Blink,” he said, and squeezed the troll’s blue-stone arm. 

“Having our families here is the best thing I could've imagined,” Claire spoke once Blinky had pulled away to join AAARRRGGHH!!! and the lot in the festivities as they began to build a bonfire. She curled an arm around his waist again, “thank you.”

The Trollhunter pulled her once more into a kiss, fire now lighting their faces in the dark. 

“Okay you two,” Toby’s voice broke their fervor, as he and Darci came upon them. Muscled now, and taller, he stood almost in line with Jim’s tree-like height. “There’ll be plenty of time for smooches later. Now,” he stroked the tresses of his own ginger-tinted beard,  “we have to tack down a venue.” A linebackers arm found it’s way around Jim’s shoulder. “I’m thinking something coastal. Maybe an island or a pretty shoreline…some coconut rum for the guests; planning isn’t stressful if you start early!”

The couple smiled and played along. There would be time for privacy later.

“Make sure you put something ‘crispy’ on the menu,” Claire chortled as they turned to join the rest of the crowd, and then laughed as Toby palmed his face. 


End file.
